Fantasy in the Ikedaya
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Pensaba que esa noche en ese extraño hotel lo sería con uno de esos desagradables hombres viejos, pero... Quién lo hubiera pensado que... Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas pero no de tristeza


**Este fic está basado en la escena de la película "Mentiras verdaderas" donde nuestro hombre musculoso y aceitoso Arnold le bailaba su esposa un zukulento striptease en pleno hotel solo que le du un toque algo romantic y usé referencias de lo que me venía a la cabeza, que disfruten este fic**

El sonido de las ruedas del automóvil al golpear la calle usualmente arrullaba a Nishikino Maki en el camino hacia su elegante residencia.

Después de un largo día luego de su vida estudiantil como lo era al ser integrante de Muses, su momento de genuina alegría se hacía realidad en cuanto llegaba a casa para quitarse los zapatos y tomar un vaso de Coca Cola acompañado por el calor del fuego de la chimenea junto a su móvil.

Sin embargo, esa noche su rutina tendría que esperar.

Esa noche iría a un hotel donde a ver a un pretendiente que había sido recomendado por su padre. El mencionado era uno de los pocos amigos personales con quien el medico aún mantenía contacto.

Su amigo Izuku Okada, un político y yakuza de renombre le había insistido que debía venir con una o dos horas de antelación, al entrar encontraría un sobre a su nombre e irse de manera provocativa… la joven pelirroja, con su curiosidad ya despierta, decidió aceptar las peticiones del político.

El vibrante sonido del auto en vez de arrullar, azuzó su aprensión, ya que jamás había oído hablar del hotel Ikedaya. Como hija de la familia Nishikino había ido con sus padres a lugares de renombre de Tokio pero nunca había oído del Ikedaya, probablemente no estaba situado en un área usualmente concurrida de la capital del Sol Naciente.

Sacando la boleta de su bolsillo, leyó cuidadosamente la elegante letra negra

"Admisión para una dama al apartamento especial", decía el pequeño trozo de papel, sin especificar el nombre del firmante pero si del cuarto 732

"Okada-san probablemente es un hombre culto y elegante," Se dijo a sí misma, guardando nuevamente la boleta. "Estoy segura que no me enviaría a un lugar de mala muerte."

Al acercarse al hotel, por la ventana vio de reojo el gran número de autos llegando a la entrada principal. Hombres y mujeres como escoltas vestidos con traje formal aunque algunos usaban sombreros o gorras, todos los asistentes entraban uno a uno por un par de enormes puertas doradas.

"Vaya, por lo concurrido que está el hotel, diría yo que su servicio debe ser toda una novedad," Pensó con alivio. El automóvil se detuvo frente a la elegante entrada, y tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta para salir a la calle.

Al bajar, sintió una emoción disfrazada de nerviosismo y ya con sus dos pies en el suelo volvió a ver el boleto de entrada, llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire nocturno. "Veamos qué hay de nuevo aquí," pensó en sus adentros, sin saber que aquella noche su vida daría un giro completamente inesperado.

Se dispuso a salir del auto, llevaba un enorme abrigo negro al muy estilo de los años veinte, entró al hotel y pidió en la recepción un sobre a nombre de Okada. Abriendo el paquete se encontró con un antifaz blanco aparte de un papel escrito con elegante ortografía

"El antifaz es parte del boleto de entrada, póntelo antes de entrar y te esperaré en la sala"- Okada

La joven se puso su antifaz pero el problema era que no sabía la ubicación del cuarto, caminó hacia la entrada admirando la intricada decoración del lugar y, al entregar su boleto, un joven alto y muscular, peliazul con el cabello recogido hacia arriba como los samuráis, de traje negro en el cual portaba una katana, ojos morados de mar con antifaz negro la saludó con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, señorita Nishikino- Dijo con una voz femenina pero grave y sensual, llamando a otro joven vestido también de negro pero de ojos verde cristal y portando una katana blanca. Llevaba puesto un antifaz rojo, indicándole con ademan de la cabeza hacia donde debería llevar a la hermosa dama.

Maki, al estar admirando el esplendor del hotel, no notó la mirada cómplice entre los jóvenes, y un guiño que señalaba "Tenemos una gran boda que celebrar…"

A la pulcra joven no le alcanzaban sus dos ojos viendo todo en su entorno, respirando aliviada al saber que no había encontrado nada extraño o fuera de lugar. El lugar era tal como cualquier otro hotel de renombre, con elegantes lámparas y gruesas alfombras decorando el interior.

El joven de antifaz rojo le pidió que lo siguiera, el joven samurái anfitrión la dirigió a un balcón privado en el segundo piso con muy buena vista de la ciudad.

Al tomar asiento, el joven asistente se acercó para aceptar su abrigo y ofrecerle las llaves del cuarto.

-Mi nombre es Shiroyuki, señorita- Dijo en una voz algo femenina y melodiosa mientras se disponía a quitar su abrigo negro

-Yo seré quien la atienda esta noche. Así que todo lo que necesite no dude en hacérmelo saber...

-Gracias- Respondió Maki, notando las grandes manos enguantadas del chico, a la vez que percibió algo, tanto en la suave voz y en la mirada del apuesto extraño que lo perturbó levemente e incluso notando esos verdes cristal y el cabello negro recogido hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación tanto del paisaje nocturno como su asistente, decidió ignorar esa sensación que, lejos de molestarle, le dio confianza.

Pasó unos dos minutos para ver la noche brillante de la metrópolis tokiota hasta que caminó hacia un espejo ubicado al lado del apartamento de Okada. La joven vio su figura esbelta dibujada por el vestido rojo con una pierna al aire, tacones negros, cabello rojo corto pero le daba un buen toque femenino, senos ajustados y muy bien maquillada… En pocas palabras la joven pelirroja se veía más que apuesta alguien hermosa y quizás sexy.

Finalmente entró al cuarto del yakuza y al entrar notaba que el recinto se iluminaba con la tenue luz de la ciudad en plena gloria nocturna, aunque al fondo había una pequeña chimenea que alumbraba a una pequeña sala con dos pequeños sofás de terciopelo, al lado de la chimenea había una lámpara a cada lado pero estaban intactas.

Frente a la pelirroja estaba un enorme vaso con hielo en el cual había una botella de whisky importada y al lado dos hermosas copas de vidrio. La joven miró alrededor, cerró la puerta y siguió viendo aunque no había nadie.

-Buenas noches, señorita Nishikino- Una voz profunda pero jovial con la energía de alguien muy joven se escuchó haciendo estremecer a la huésped pero se calmó. Era de un sofá pero mirando hacia atrás, pareciera que el hombre, sabiente de su condición como mafioso optaría por vivir y hablar entre sombras.

-Si usted guste puede tomar la botella de champaña que está en la mesa… Es su elección

La pelirroja se dirigió a la brillante mesa donde estaba la copa la cual ya estaba servida, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un pequeño sorbo del contenido

-Ven acá…- Señaló Okada a lo cual una temblorosa Maki caminó hacia su ubicación, para dar algo de altivez y quizás algo de gusto al yakuza, puso su mano derecha sobre su cadera, su mirada era serena aunque curiosa y dominada por la actitud de su pretendiente.

-¿Para que me necesitaba Okada-san?

-Déjame hablar a mí- Aclaró el hombre que permanecía inerte en su sofá viendo hacia la nada- ¿Puedes empezar abriéndote el vestido rojo que lleva?- La pelirroja quedó absorta

-Por cierto le queda muy bien

La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño, era lo mismo de siempre… El típico sujeto con buenas intenciones o alguien considerado que tenía como fachada, posiblemente el tipo se aprovecharía de su belleza para hacer cosas sucias con ella, hasta había oído de prostitución y fetiches vomitivos como enfermos… O de esos sujetos perdedores que lo hacían por su enorme fortuna, motivos de negocios o ascender de estrato… Todo le resultaba como enfermo y estúpido

Aparte temía que el sujeto podría ser un tipo de más de treinta o un anciano horrible pero por ahora preferiría cumplir sus órdenes o de lo contrario su cabeza volaría en pedazos. La joven trataba de abrir llevando sus brazos a la espalda

-No, no lo hagas… Voltea- Ordenó la estruendosa voz- Hazlo muy despacio

La pelirroja obedeció estando de espaldas para comenzar a bajarse la cremallera muy lentamente hasta culminar el cierre. Volvió a quedar de espaldas con tal de esperar las siguientes instrucciones de ese "Viejo enfermo"

-Bien, ahora quítate el vestido lentamente- La pelirroja comenzó a bajarse su prenda dejando al visto que los encajes eran de un color negro nocturno y parte de su hermosa espalda y hombros sonrojados. Se volteó hacia el frente de ese sofá mientras se tenía la prenda de sus tirantes, se notaba sus pechos rojos y brillantes.

La joven para ser de 15 años se veía como toda una mujer en sus 30, combinado con un torneado cuerpo digno de los dioses, su belleza enorme compensada por su busto y esas piernas en junta con su voz de toda una cantante y esa cara de niña… Aunque parte de su actitud le jugaba en su contra.

La mencionada portaba un brassier negro con lindos detalle dorados y una braga que más parecía una tanga del mismo color oscuro que realzaba su punto G, algo envidiable por toda persona hasta de su mismo sexo. Se bajó el vestuario lentamente hasta quedar al frente, sonrojada y con un corazón latiendo por mil

-Lindo- El hombre misterioso hizo sonrojar como un farol a la menor- Ahora señorita, baila para mí

La pelirroja quedó en pausa pero sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a mover de manera torpe su cadera para después dar una versión horrible de un paso de música disco… Temía que ese viejo mugriento se traería algo entre manos

-No… Más sexy…- La joven quedó en silencio

-Bueno te daré una clave… No lo hagas como los haces en el escenario, hazlo pensando y dejando que tus manos sean tu amante, ponlas sobre tu piel al moverte

La joven tomó un respiro mientras movía lentamente su cintura para unir su anatomía mientras movía su cuello pasando sus manos para llevarlos sobre sus pechos con los cuales dibujaba su forma, luego abrió las piernas ya posiblemente ejecutaría movimientos de esas mujeres de poca vida o de esos bares indecentes… Striptease, table o pole dance… Bueno al menos el tipo no salió con costumbres que tan solo ver daban cáncer y vómitos.

En ese momento comenzaba a sonar un jazz al muy estilo de los 60´s, la música sonaba nocturna como lo era de triste y melancólica… Sí, ya lo recordaba era The Concrete Jungle, 1962, cantada por Keiichiro "Frank" Akagi… Esa canción tenía un buen ritmo por lo cual trataba de usar parte de sus piezas o letra para una canción en el Love Live pero Umi no lo aceptó, música de bares sucios y yakuzas malvivientes, argumentó.

Pero el yakuza con quien estaba al frente no era un matón y ni siquiera un traficante barato o el soplón desechable en poco tiempo, era un tipo de alta alcurnia, nivel y reputación, un político conocido del parlamento japonés y con quién daría su mano en matrimonio. Ahora estaba bailando como nunca se había sentido, ok quizás no era su estilo pero se sentía agradable.

El hombre tal como lo supuso le ordenó a al siguiente pasillo donde había una delgada barra de acero limpio y brillante, lo sabía, el table dance o un pole pero optó por imaginarse pasos los más provocativos con tal satisfacer a ese sujeto que se seguía en su sofá mirando hacia atrás.

 **La chica colocó su espalda sobre su espalda para mover de manera danzante sus caderas de un lado a otro teniéndose de ese medio grueso de acero, luego se posicionó de lado inclinando su trasero posicionando la barra entre sus pechos, comenzó a pararse de manera algo sexy con la barra en su busto y volver a inclinar su trasero, volviendo a hacer la misma coreografía por un minuto exactamente.**

 **Una vez más se posicionó de espaldas sobre la barra esta vez bailando y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro aunque se acariciaba desde su busto hasta su cintura. Finalmente se puso de espaldas mientras solo movía su trasero que esta encendido debido a sus tangas.**

 **Ahora bailó sosteniendo la barra con sus manos mientras movía de lado a lado sus caderas aunque se inclinó un poco para dar satisfacción a su pretendiente, decidió alzar sus manos hacia el acero con tal de subirse a la cima para luego bajar en forma de remolino poniendo sus piernas abiertas como soporte, bajó al suelo en forma de pirueta.**

 **Ahora estaba de pie viendo la barra a lo cual usó una mano para dar una vuelta sobre el acero y culminó con una sensual acrobacia estando bocabajo y las piernas abiertas usando sus manos como soporte.**

(Todos los párrafos en negrita son referencia al primer ending de Highschool DXD, basándose en los movimientos de las cuatro waifus protagonistas y cómo música de fondo sería Sonido Criminal de Capri)

La joven escarlata estaba tomando aire de manera tranquila mientras el hombre seguía inerte en su sofá, inmóvil, sin voltearse… Como si eso no le importaba pero en realidad si le gustó y mucho aunque muy a su estilo de lobo solitario.

-Ahora acuéstate en la cama y no abras los ojos- Ordenó de manera fría y algo mecánica aunque la pelirrosa decidió sentarse en la cama grande de terciopelo y decorada, situada a una distancia de la barra

-Creí… Que le gustaba observar- La pelirroja estaba teniendo otro día de malas pulgas, tal como lo temía, posiblemente ese viejo gordo y estúpido haría con ella sus sucias intenciones… Posiblemente la pagaría con un embarazo o una horrible infección, estaría dispuesta a vengarse de esa basura sin importar las palabras de su padre.

Ni modo, a obedecer a ese desgraciado y quizás soportar su horrible olor a alcohol junto a ese nauseabundo olor a cigarros combinado con sudor o tufo de mal aliento. Se acostó boca arriba no sin antes suspirar y quizás mirar el techo de ese apartamento. Cerró lentamente sus amatistas con tal de esperar ser la cena de ese viejo.

De pronto una figura salió del sofá, el sujeto usaba un sombrero al muy estilo Capone de tono negro, lo mismo que su chaleco y pantalones, unos brillantes zapatos italianos… Todo era de negro como una sombra andante aunque unos ojos rojos iluminaban su rostro. El hombre se acercó llevando una rosa teñida y coloreada como la abundante sangre y tierras del infierno.

El hombre se sentó cerca de su prometida para poner la flor sobre la dulce nariz, el aroma era dulce y agradable como cualquier flor, trazando una línea uniendo sus labios rosáceos y su mentón pequeño pero afilado, el espectro de ojos infernales veía con ternura y deleite esos labios… Quería devorarlos quizás con pasión y locura pero preferiría hacerlo con delicadeza y cuidado.

Siguió dibujando con los pétalos de tan caliente flor sobre las mejillas y parpados de la menor que sentía una sensación extraña y suave pero muy cálida como por agradable y quizás dulce aroma. El sujeto seguía trazando líneas sobre el rostro de su amada mientras se embelesaba por aquella chica en cuerpo de una diosa griega

Ahora trazó una línea desde su cuello de cisne hasta su busto aunque apuntó a su pecho izquierdo dando en el corazón… Pequeños latidos se escuchaban, cada latido era como cada tono de una letra… En verdad amaba esos suaves pero lindos latidos. El hombre sombra poco a poco acercaba su rostro para apuntar más y más cerca a esos rojos labios.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero… Era un hombre de cabellos recogidos de dos colas hacia abajo, apariencia de un joven lo bastante cercano a un niño, algo no muy común en un yakuza, nada de una cicatriz como mirada rasgada y sombría. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con el son de los de esa chica de cabellos rojos.

Definitivamente no era un anciano pero por alguna razón un olor conocido hechizaba la mente de la pelirroja mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de su pretendiente, su pelo era liso como si fuera el de una mujer, probablemente usa shampoo del bueno y dejando liso y sin caspa… Bastante digno de un infomercial… Sus labios para ser de un hombre despedían un aroma dulce como fragante capaz de hacer dormir con tan solo sentir su presencia

El hombre pelinegro seguía saboreando el cuello y subió pausadamente hacia sus labios… La pelirroja quería golpear al sujeto por muy joven que podía ser pero no podía resistirse, ese olor y ese aroma de primavera le hacían desear más ese contacto.

Labio y labio se toparon, con un jugueteo de roces la menor abrió levemente su boca siendo invadida por la lengua del yakuza, ambas bocas se separaron dejando saliva en un fino hilo. El pelinegro besó su clavícula

-Okada-san

-Que pasa, ¿Acaso estoy siendo cruel contigo?

-Señor… No siga más- Imploró

-Aunque yo lo hiciera, obviamente su cuerpo quiere que continué

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Porque te amo… ¿Maki-chan?

-…

-Desde que te conocí en ese día de lluvia o desde que estuvimos en ese festival de verano…

De pronto una voz de niña algo profunda resonó en los oídos… Y en lo más profundo del corazón

-Tú eres y serás la única persona en mi mente en estos momentos. Incluso no hay pensamiento que no dominen mis ganas de hacer esto

La pelirroja abrió los ojos para ver conmovida al ver a ese ser… Era una persona de facciones femeninas parecidas a la de una niña, ojos rojos brillantes, su cabellera estaba de dos colas de caballo para abajo aunque eso le daba la sensación de que era un chico lindo debido a que usaba una camisa negra empresarial con camisa roja, pantalón negro de paño y zapatos italianos.

Esa enana para no ser una yakuza se veía como una versión loli de Al Capone. La pelirroja quedó en pausa mientras sentía que la imagen de esa pequeña chica se desvanecía como una gota que cae al río, de hecho unas pequeñas cascadas mojaban sus mejillas.

Sonrió divertida al pensar en Yazawa Nico, si, esa joven bajita de coletas con quien siempre se la pasaba peleando en todo momento, esa pequeña chica con quien ayudaba a cuidar a sus hermanitos y cuando la acompañaba cuando se trataba de componer una canción… Quién hubiera pensado que esa enana fuera ese viejo estúpido quién creía haber pensado al comienzo.

De pronto la pelinegra le colocó un anillo radiante como la luz de manera dulce y delicada, la pelirroja quedó absorta mientras veía ese detalle

-¿Aceptas los sentimientos de esta pequeña idiota?

La pelirroja abrazó fuertemente a su loli mientras ésta acariciaba sus cabellos, la menor temblaba su cuerpo de llanto y alegría, estaba sorprendida y en parte esa no se la esperaba

-Nico-chan- Su voz se ahogaba- Quédate a mi lado para siempre

Planeaba hacer una broma pero la chica se iría enojada no sin antes propinarle una buena paliza, así optó por tener en sus brazos con poco más a su princesa escarlata. Ahora puso su cara contra la frente de la menor

-Lo haré siempre y cuando que tú me lo permitas… Mi princesa

Y después ese tenue cuarto se convirtió en un ardiente lecho de pasión y llamas hasta las horas del amanecer


End file.
